


Strawberry

by Drowninginfandomsandships



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a Marine, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Lukas Owns A Stationery Shoppe, M/M, Norway is Very Out Of Character, Rome Owns A Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginfandomsandships/pseuds/Drowninginfandomsandships
Summary: Alfred is a Marine deployed for cold weather training in central Norway. Lukas is a timid stationery shoppe owner who has a major crush on Alfred. They go on date, who knows what happens next.





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting anything I've ever written on my own. Please ignore its terribleness.

They had met while Alfred was deployed in Norway for a cold weather training mission. Lukas couldn’t figure out what it was about the loud American, who had an unhealthy obsession with hamburgers. How he kept the body type that he did was amazing. After Lukas had seen them in the little stationery shoppe that he worked at, he wouldn’t say he was in love, but well on his way if he kept coming in every weekend.  
The next time Alfred came in he ignored the wares of the store and walked up to the counter.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” 

Lukas looked up from the book he was reading, noticing that the guy he’s had a crush on was asking what his name was had made his face go red. “Oh… I’m, I’m Lukas.” He somehow managed to stammer out.  
“Lukas huh? Do you mind if I call you Strawberry instead?” The American man had winked at him and smiled.  
Causing Lukas to turn even redder, if that was even possible. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”  
“So, Strawberry, you got a boyfriend?” Alfred desperately hoped the answer to that question was no.  
“No...I don’t.” He looked almost ashamed about his answer. 

“Great! Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?” The American man had asked hopeful. 

“Are you honestly asking me out? Of all people in this town, you’re asking me?” Lukas was genuinely shocked by this question, but still bright red. 

“Yes?”

“Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you!” 

“Great! Are you free tomorrow at five? Doesn't matter. Meet me here tomorrow and we’ll go to a coffees shop." He walked out of the shoppe with a wink leaving a strawberry faced Norwegian to his own devices.

A couple hours later after Lukas’s shift ended, he called his best friend Tino.  
“Okay, Tino this is going to sound crazy, and I’m probably dreaming. But, You remember that American soldier I told you about a couple of weeks ago?” He waited forTino’s resigned yes. 

“The one you literally won’t shut up about? Yes.”

“Yeah, that one! He asked me out today, and he called me strawberry!”

“That’s great! This is literally something out of a rom-com. Also, I hope you realize how much you sound like a teenage girl right now.” Tino was laughing, and Lukas was too. 

Emil walked into the room, stuffed puffin in hand.. “Storebror?” 

“Hey, Tino Sorry to cut it short, but Emil’s ready to go to bed, so I gotta go for right now. Love you.”  
They went to bed Lukas, ecstatic about the date that he had with Alfred the next day. 

At about 3 o’clock the next afternoon Lukas started freaking out about what he was going to wear. He left his brother in the care of the nice Monegasque woman across the hall. He arrived in front of his stationery shop to check how it’s doing while his friend Mircea runs it for the day, things were in good shape, and he decided to work the counter while he waited for his date. He saw Alfred standing outside, and called Micea back to the counter.  
“Oh hey, Strawberry!” He hugged the shorter man, in a warm embrace. “So. What’s your favorite coffee place around here?”  
“There’s this really nice Italian coffee shop around here, its really nice and I always go there for lunch.” 

“Lead the way then.”  
The two had arrived at the coffee shop about ten minutes later. With a warm welcome from the amber-haired Italia who happened to be working the counter this shift.  
“Hi Lukas, I assume you’ll be having your usual, and something else for your date?” 

“Usual for me and, your specialty for my date. How’s Romulus?”

“He said something about going out with Brynjar, Adolar and Seita.”

“That’s not going to end well, because then the rest of their group will hear about it and then we’ll have to bail them out of jail again. And I’ve run out of bail money for my parents this month.” 

“Same. Here’s your guys’s coffee!” He handed Lukas a tray of drinks and pastries.

“Thanks, Feliciano! I might see you later, depends on how much they decide to reminisce and drink today.” Lukas walked over to the table Alfred sat at, and placed the tray down. “Sorry, Romulus, Feliciano and Lovino’s dad, always hangs out with my parents and uncle they also still hang out with their old group from high school, get drunk reminisce which usually leads to someone suggesting they do something they used to do when they were younger which leads to them getting jailed and having to be bailed out.” 

“Wow. All my mother does is sit at home, and watch old tv show reruns with my brother.” 

They chat and get to know each other throughout the date

“How do you manage to drink three bottles of maple syrup?!”

“I have no idea, but somehow, my brother has done it like, three times!”

They continued on throughout the evening, until they had to leave because they were closing.  
Alfred walked Lukas back to his small apartment. 

“I had a great time tonight.” Alfred smiled down at Lukas. “And I would love to go out with you again.” 

Lukas looked up back at him with affection in his eyes. “I’d love to go out again too.” He leaned up to give Alfred a kiss.

Both of them leaned into the kiss causing Alfred to pull away slightly breathless. “Can I make out with you?”

“I think you already know that answer.” Lukas leaned up again, to place another kiss on the American man’s lips. He parted his lips slightly to allow Alfred’s tongue to slide into his own. He fumbled his hands into the front pocket of his bag to find his apartment keys. Regretfully pulling away, he turned around to unlock his door.  
“I shouldn't. It’s not you at all! That's not it at all. I have a little brother, who my neighbor is taking care of. I would feel bad making him spend the night. I really like you Alfred, I just can’t do anything tonight.”

Alfred didn’t look disapointed at all, in fact he smiled a million dollar smile. “That’s cool, I would have had to leave anyway to get back to the base. Can I have your number?” Alfred had said handing Lukas his phone. “Goodnight, Lukas” 

“Goodnight, Alfred” Alfred walked back to the elevator and disappeared.


End file.
